


一次感冒

by LesleyYum



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AC/CA, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesleyYum/pseuds/LesleyYum
Summary: ⚠️【病弱】【蛇身】【微h（半蛇身状态下】【有私设】【互攻】【two penises】【CA/AC】六千年老夫老妻化石婚，因为一次偶然的天使感冒事件doi ，却发现感冒会跟随doi在双方身上转移。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	一次感冒

Azi病了，在发烧。  
Crowley在边上团团转，不知道该做什么。毕竟神仙生病还是蛮少见的。  
“他好热……”半人半蛇的恶魔盘成一团窝在床头，看着Azi陷在被子里面，面色潮红，像一朵炽热蓬松的草莓棉花糖。好像心里有点不舒服，他想，这种感觉是不是叫作“心疼”？“看在撒旦的份上，我真不应该有这种反应。地狱是不允许的。”Crowley焦虑地甩了甩尾尖，他不知道该怎么处理这种莫名其妙的感情，他只想快点让天使好起来。“该死，但凡他少用一个奇迹去给小孩子治病，也不会现在在这里病得连床都起不来。…我应该可以为他降温…？”尽管老蛇很不喜欢高温，但是他还是把冰凉的蛇尾慢慢附到Azi的颈间，一点点侵入他的衣服。身上滚烫的天使触到凉意，一个激灵，激发了老蛇游走的性趣。  
Azi宽厚温热的软手捉住Crowley的掌放在自己的额上，用他温凉的指尖化解高热，却任由蛇尾在身上乱走。还间或因为终于触到凉意，偶尔由喉间发出一声舒适的叹息。  
Crowley黄色的蛇瞳震动了一下。  
Azi在点火，点得正大光明并无掩饰而又毫不自知。  
恶魔的指尖划过天使的额角，游走至耳边，在耳垂上缱绻。他俯身，假意用自己冰凉的前额去测试温度，蛇信卷过耳廓，轻轻吐了一口气。  
天使随着他的动作一阵过电般颤动。  
蛇尾渐渐卷开天使的衣扣。  
Azi 无力的声音传来：“我病了，需要保暖。”与其是埋怨，语气里的无奈更像是阻止一个调皮的小孩。  
老蛇差点醉倒在他病弱的音调里。  
“出出汗就好。”他覆上他，“真不知道你怎么搞的，还会生病。”

【第二天早上】  
“Crowley？”  
老蛇翻身睁开眼睛，蛇瞳湿漉漉的，“你是不是用了什么奇迹，把你的感冒传给我了？”浓重的鼻音让Azi悄悄笑了。  
“你非要做，不知道做了会交换一些特征的吗？”Azi一脸狡黠。  
“我没感觉我少了什么啊……”老蛇委委屈屈呢喃，把被子裹紧了一点。  
“可是我感觉我多了。”天使挑眉。  
“什么？”  
“你现在不是半蛇，是人身了喔。”想到两个带着倒刺的东西现在正在自己下面，天使脸红了一下。  
但是他没看见嘴硬的Crowley在被子里偷偷勾了一下脚趾。

“还是蛇型比较好……要不你变回去？好不容易你感冒了，让我消停一下。”天使简直藏不住唇边的笑容，他从不会掩饰自己内心的喜悦，更何况是现在趁蛇之危。  
“不。”倔强的老蛇把自己缩回被子里，维护着自己最后的自尊心，“我冷，不想动。”  
“乖，我给你暖暖。”Azi去掀他的被角，Crowley又往下缩了缩，皱成一团，只在被子外面露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“真不知道这么大个的恶魔怎么缩成这么小只的…”Azi揉上老蛇红色柔软的头发，把露在外面的头顶揉进怀里。  
紧紧揪住被角的傲娇怪突然感到脑袋一暖。温和的手慢慢摩挲着头发。“好像有点舒服…”他眯起眼睛，蛇瞳拉成一条线。  
Azi感受着自己怀中人的变化，趁着贪恋温度的老蛇放松，一下拉开了被子。  
然后把自己塞进去。  
然后紧紧抱住缩住的Crowley。  
“别碰我，Angel，你会沾上下面的味道的。老蛇一边嘴上挣扎，一边不争气想往他怀里蹭。  
“下面？？哪个下面？”天使凑近，在他耳边吐息。  
“艹。”Crowley心说，“平时没看出来Azi这么骚。想上。艹。”  
他翻身去按angel，还没压实，又被angel欺身而上。  
“你在上面？！”老蛇吐几下信子，眯起了眼睛。危险的信号。  
“我怕沾上下面的味道。”Azi把Crowley的双手束在他头顶，扯过领带系紧，牢牢套住床头的栏杆。  
“别挣了，痛。”Angel一句话也不多说，把自己埋进老蛇的颈窝。侧脸缓缓舔舐着他的耳廓，偶尔轻咬。  
Crowley不时发出“嘶嘶”的抽气声。  
天使的舌尖触到老蛇面庞的纹身时，一直忍着只发出气音的老蛇终于“嗯呃”呼出了声。  
Azi不可能没有注意到。但是他的唇还是慢慢下移，缓缓亲吻着Crowley的身体。他玩弄着他嫩红的乳首，一条肥嫩的大腿格住不让老蛇精瘦双腿夹拢，天使重新压上他的身子，舔舐他耳畔的纹身。  
Crowley浑身没了力气，一阵阵颤抖着。他紧闭着眼睛一深一浅的呼吸。  
“怎么不出声？嗯？”Azi凑在耳边问。  
“滚。”老蛇黄瞳微颤，牙缝里挤出字来。  
天使另一只手摸下去，探入湿润的后穴。异物感让老蛇不由自主股间夹紧。Azi的手指竟一点也进不去。  
“放松，Crowley.”Azi轻声细语劝说，用唇舌堵住想要骂人的薄唇。柔软的舌在唇间游走，Azi吻技不好，他自己知道的。所以他玩弄乳首的指尖又添了一份力。  
在Crowley再一次轻叹的时候，Azi的舌尖侵入他的口中。他侵略式地席卷他，用自己的舌困住蛇信，把自己的唾液渡到蛇口中，强迫他吞下。  
被迫吞咽的Crowley分心了。紧绷的腰力一松。  
Azi的指探入温润的后穴。  
“都湿成这样了，还不让进？”天使抽手上来，两指间拉开一条银丝。  
老蛇少见地红了脸。眸子躲躲闪闪。  
Azi无语的笑笑，解开束手的领带，抚上他因挣扎而勒红的腕，心疼地吻一吻。  
然后一个突刺，十指紧扣地把老蛇按进床上。  
老蛇后面的温热差点让Azi缴械投降。  
他满意的看着总是在上面的人现在正在自己身下，一下子挺起腰背，喉结滚动，唇微启地呼吸，明亮的蛇瞳有些涣散。  
天使抽动着，换着角度，慢慢进出。Crowley胸部不匀称的起伏。  
水声慢慢加快。  
也许触到某一个点，老蛇一个激灵，又装作什么也没有发生一样很快自己压下去。  
“这里吗。”Azi漫不经心地问。  
“不是。”  
“这里？”  
“不是。”  
问答重复了好多次，在老蛇又一次加紧后穴的时候，angel停下来，  
“是这里吗？”  
“不是。”他别开头，躲闪着的Azi的目光。明明是地狱来的，撒谎是恶魔最擅长的事，现在却欲盖弥彰。  
“真的不是？”Azi来回顶撞着那一点，盯住身下人。  
“不是。”老蛇开始喘了。  
“我喜欢这个角度，可以清晰地感受到你的皱褶。”天使也不揭穿他，只是加大力度，活动着自己的腰。  
“呃…唔……唔呃……呃啊…啊哈……哈……哈啊……啊…啊—”缠绵的呻吟渐渐从Crowley咬住的唇间流出来。  
“淦，原来他这么好日啊……我想艹到他一滴不剩。”天使腾出一只手去摸老蛇的前面。只是握住，就让恶魔弓起了腰。  
“还说不是？是不是这里？”天使大力顶弄一下，半抽出来，玩弄着老蛇前端的小眼。  
“是…”平时飞扬跋扈的老蛇声音里软软的。  
“那为什么不承认？”  
“我又不是天使…啊…哈啊…恶魔撒谎…啊 哈啊 不是很正常吗……啊！哈啊！”  
“在我允许你之前，不许射。”  
天使放开他，重新插入。Crowley夹紧，刚才的空虚感让他有点怕。六千多年，这种感觉太少见了。  
“轻点！你要夹断我好供你艹吗？我又不是一直都有两个。”天使把老蛇翻过来，按腰迫使他撅起屁股，一掌打上去，皮肤泛起潮红。  
“淦。”天使红了眼睛，少有的爆了粗口。

Crowley发出最后一声叹息的时候，两个人同时躺倒在床上。又被传染回感冒的天使更加疲倦了。  
出了一身汗恢复健康，Crowley迅速翻身把天使搂在怀里，吻一吻他的额角，“让你的尝尝在上面的滋味。”然后露出一个爹气十足的轻笑，“没有下一次。”  
天使看到那个一晚吻的他全身是红痕的老蛇回来了，也就不动了，安安静静忽闪着睫毛窝在他怀里。  
“不许揉我的头发，还有，不许碰我的纹身！”Crowley突然睁大了眼睛，凑近喘息未定的天使，后者佯装无辜地望着他，抚着他的后颈吻上去。  
“得了便宜还卖乖。”Crowley吞下唾液，活动一下自己的腰，“痛！你那么大力干什么！看不出来，荤话还蛮多的。”  
Azi疲惫地抬眼看一下暴暴躁躁吐信子的老蛇，又垂下眼睛，累得睡着了。  
自己絮絮叨叨发了一通牢骚，Crowley才发现怀里的人已经睡熟了。他慢慢放开天使，打个响指，调暗了房间里的光线。  
-the end-


End file.
